Black Embers
by Maya6996
Summary: Some Bourbon on the rocks, a crowdy bar, forbidden promises, a peace offering, and no plot at all. Well... kinda... sort of... (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to get this one out of my system or else I can't continue with my other story (Too Much Is Never Enough). No plot (yet?), just some bourbon on the rocks, Eric, a former initiate of his, and smut. I'm writing chapter 2, so maybe this will be more than one chapter - maybe. A walk down Memory Lane triggered this story so it kinda depends on my mood. Enjoy and review if you want!**

* * *

 **Black Embers**

She was sitting in the quietest corner of the crowded bar, nursing a tall glass with amber liquid, her dark sultry eyes staring into nothingness, her natural pouty lips glistening wet beneath the soft light of a nearby lamp.  
She was alone, but didn't look lonely; an island of tranquillity amidst a stormy black sea.  
Every now and then a guy would approach her, but with a firm shake of the head and an impressive cold glare she would send him away before resuming her staring into nothingness.  
For a long time I watched her closely, my curiosity peaked by her uncharacteristic behaviour.  
For as long I had 'known' her, she had always been an annoying talkative, moody, badmouthing girl.  
But as I watched her, I couldn't deny the fact that she was no longer a girl; that somewhere during the two months since her initiation had ended, the pretty girl had blossomed into a beautiful young woman I wouldn't mind fucking – more than once even.

She raised her glass and brought it to her lips, and slowly drank the amber liquid with her eyes closed.  
My eyes feasted upon the slow rhythmical movements of her exposed throat and for a moment I wondered how she tasted as I pictured my tongue gliding over the smooth skin of her throat.  
She grimaced briefly and clenched her jaw tight as she slammed the empty glass on the counter.  
She opened her eyes, and a shiver ran down my spine and stirred my cock out of its slumber when she looked straight at me, those hooded eyes filled with dark promises I would make her fulfill.  
I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, wordlessly accepting her offer.  
Her lips twitched upwards before the tip of her pink tongue darted out and licked her upper lip slowly.

I emptied my own glass, rose from the barstool, and slowly made my way through the throng of Dauntless towards her.  
She didn't move, didn't turn around to look at me, didn't react to my towering presence as I placed my hands on either side of her on the counter, capturing her in an embrace without touching her.  
I lowered my head and leisurely inhaled her scent.  
She smelled of roses and cherry, with a hint of pomegranate and sweat.  
Lower still and my lips brushed over her warm skin as I nuzzled the crook of her neck.  
She gasped softly, but only moved to raise her hand to signal the bartender for another round.

"Two bourbons on the rocks," she told the guy in a low, sensual voice that caused something to twist inside my lower abdomen in a sickening motion.  
My hand slid over her arm to her shoulder, and down her firm breast and flat stomach, to finally disappear between her legs beneath the skirt she was wearing.  
She spread her legs for me and I shuddered when I caught a whiff of her heady scent.  
My fingers drew lazy circles over her soft skin, closer and closer to her inner thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

The bartender brought our drinks and she lifted her hand to give him her credit card, but I grabbed her wrist and sent him away with a vicious glare.  
She snorted and I released her wrist, and raised my glass in front of her in a toast.  
She took hers and clinked it against mine before taking a healthy swig.  
I smirked when she shuddered and pressed my chest against her back as I took a sip of the liquid fire.  
I gritted my teeth when the heat glided through my throat and exploded inside my stomach, lulling me further into an uncommon calmness.

I placed the glass on the counter and leaned closer as my hand slid closer to where we both wanted it to be.  
My fingertips grazed her folds and her moan mingled with mine when her slick wetness coated my fingers, her skin smooth and soft as sin.  
By now I was achingly hard, and I cherished the pulsating pain in my lower abdomen.  
I rewarded her bold decision of not wearing panties with circling her clit with my calloused fingertips.  
She leaned back against my shoulder and tilted her head, offering me her other pair of luscious lips.  
I slowly licked them before I took her bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it.  
She smirked, then moaned when I plunged my tongue into her mouth as my index and middle finger slid inside her wet tight pussy.  
She tasted so fucking good.  
I broke off the kiss and pulled my fingers out of her, grabbed her elbow and pulled her with me out of the crowded bar.

She laughed breathlessly when she saw where I had taken her to, and leaned casually against the rusty railing as I unbuttoned my combats pants.  
The corners of my mouth twitched while I looked at her, barely reaching my shoulders despite the impressive high heels she was wearing.  
I was pleased that she appreciated the peace offering: what better place to fuck her for the first time than the same place where I had truly noticed her for the very first time?  
I could only hope that I would last longer than the five minutes I had given her that day to prove her bravery.

Her eyes practically devoured me when she saw my cock and I smirked as I stroked the full length of it.  
She raised her left leg and put the heel of her foot on the ledge, then slowly raised her skirt as she playfully bit her bottom lip.  
I wrapped one arm around her, bended my knees a bit and positioned myself at her wet entrance, sliding the head of my cock between her wet folds.  
She wound her arms around my shoulders and latched her mouth onto my throat, biting and sucking my tattooed skin hungrily.  
With a low guttural groan I slowly entered her and my eyes rolled back in utter delight at the sensation of her flesh enveloping me.

A growl escaped my throat when her muscles clenched me tightly, and her hot breath brushed against my lips in a whimpering moan.  
Her tightness alone made me almost come before finishing what I had intended to claim.  
I held still and fought hard to regain control, refusing to accept any possible embarrassing defeat.  
I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, and breathed heavily through my nose until I was certain I could continue without the fear of coming within ten seconds.  
She whimpered again, and I knew that my sheer length and girth was hurting her.  
I began thrusting again, advancing inch by inch with every thrust.

I grunted as I went deeper, harder and faster, until my balls were slamming against her.  
I ravaged her mouth again and she dug her nails deeply into my shoulders and the back of my neck as she clung onto me, matching my ferocity effortlessly.  
I grabbed her tiny firm ass and she wrapped her leg around my hip, the other still draped on the railing.  
She felt so fucking good around my cock, fitted so fucking perfectly against my body, and she drove me mad with a longing I hadn't experienced in a long, long time.

The noise of the roaring water beneath us did nothing to silence our laboured breaths, mingled with her soft moans and my loud grunts, and the lewd slapping sound of skin against skin as I gave her my all and fucked her relentlessly hard like a depraved monk during black Sabbath.  
But suddenly she gasped and arched her back, rolling her hips against me in a breathtaking movement before she cried out my name and shuddered when she came.  
My balls tightened and my cock swelled inside her when fire spread through my veins, and then my own release hit me relentlessly against my will.  
I cursed loudly as I thrust inside her for the last time and filled her with my semen.

I pulled myself out of her and held her against me before she would topple over the railing and onto the jagged rocks below.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Christina," I panted against her temple.  
She laughed breathlessly. "Took you long enough, Eric."  
I snorted. "Not long enough. That was less than five minutes."  
I let her stand and she winced a bit before she looked up at me and smirked.

There was something about the way her eyes shone with smouldering lust and self-confidence that tightened my stomach with anticipation.  
I cupped her face and my mouth immediately found hers for a long, lazy kiss.  
"Your place or mine?" I breathed against those fucking delicious lips that I had been dying to kiss since that day at the Chasm.  
Mine," she whispered, and the possessive tone in her voice made me smirk while pleasure rippled over my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just had to write one more chapter. Writer's block partially hit me like a ton of bricks, and I'm stuck with my other story. But my muse granted me enough inspiration for this chapter. Rated M, and just a hint of a plot of some sorts... kinda...**

 **Enjoy and review if you want! xoxox**

* * *

She looked absolutely _stunning_ tonight, dressed in a tight lace dress that ended halfway her thighs and left her back bare.  
Her hair was slicked back over her slender shoulders, her make up only highlighting her high cheekbones and sultry eyes, her sensuous lips innocent pink.  
She looked like a lady, so out of place between the skanks and vixens that surrounded her, and I finally understood the phrase 'Like a diamond in the sand'.  
She was sitting with her friends a few tables away from me, a serene smile plastered on her beautiful face.  
Every now and then she would nod, or her smile would grow wider, but I could tell that she wasn't really paying any attention to them, lost in her thoughts, her full glass forgotten between her slender fingers.  
I frowned briefly when I glanced at the bruises on her arms.  
I hated seeing the marks others left on her smooth skin.  
She was mine to mark, and mine alone.

One month had passed since that night at the Chasm, and somehow we had managed to come to a mutual understanding that was working perfectly well for the both of us.  
She knew that I didn't do love, but I had no qualm admitting that I was madly in lust with her.  
I enjoyed spending my nights with her, exploring and discovering every perfect curve and slope of her delicious little body.  
I lived for hearing her whimpering moans and encouraging screams reverberating from the black walls of my apartment.  
I wasn't interested in others any more – she was the only weakness I had allowed myself to have.  
And as far as I knew, she wasn't interested in other guys, which was the best part.  
I didn't like to share what was mine.

I tore my eyes away from her and took a moment to look around.  
The club was packed and all around me black-clad people were swaying and dancing on the hypnotic almost seductive techno music, the atmosphere energetic and electrifying, and heavy with anticipation one could only feel on a Saturday night.  
My eyes wandered back to her, and the smallest of smirks tugged at my lips while excitement rippled through me when I saw that she had finally noticed me.  
Her expression was empty, eerily mimicking my own, but her smouldering eyes told me everything I needed to know.  
I nodded into the direction of the entrance, and she smiled briefly.  
I rose slowly and watched her saying something to the guy beside her while she slid gracefully off her barstool, and caught a glimpse of her bare back.

I licked my lips slowly while my cock twitched enthusiastically.  
Usually I would be the first to leave since we didn't want to rouse any suspicion, but tonight I found it hard to tear my eyes away from her as she weaved her way towards me with sensual rolling hips.  
She stopped in front of me, her eyes studying mine, a gentle smile on those pouty lips I wanted to taste so badly again.  
My nostrils flared when I breathed in her scent, heady and alluring, and so uniquely hers.  
Mesmerised I watched her parting her luscious pink lips, and my treacherous body betrayed me when arousal surged through me and numbed my rationality.

I was going to kiss her, claim her, right there and then, no longer giving a fuck who was watching us or where we were.  
No more hiding, no more waiting till nightfall – to hell with that shit.  
All my life I had lived by the strict rules bestowed upon me by others – why would I continue confining myself further with restrictions?

I pulled her against me, gently stroking her curves and caressing the smooth skin of her bare back, and looked deep into her eyes.  
She saw what I wanted - what I needed – to do and smiled, nodding her consent while she slowly wound her arms around my waist and neck, pulling me into a kiss that left me breathless and desperate for more.  
I shuddered when her hand brushed over the buzz on the back of my head and I pressed her closer against me as we devoured each other, driven by a desperate need to merge with her right there and then.  
She moaned against my lips and I responded with a low growl, my teeth grazing her lower lip when she slowly let go of me.  
She smirked at me, and I grinned back as my hand found hers and our fingers entwined.  
I led her out of the club, smirking smugly at the people who were staring at us with their mouths agape, their fear for me momentarily forgotten.

We would neither make it to my apartment nor hers, and even the short distance to the Chasm seemed suddenly an impassable excursion, so I pulled her into an alcove close to the entrance of the club, and pushed her against the wall of the small dark place.  
With a savage growl that almost tore my vocal cords asunder I grabbed her silky hair, jerked her head back, and latched my mouth onto her exposed neck, biting and sucking her soft skin frantically.  
She hissed in pain while her hands flew to my crotch and began unbuttoning my pants, releasing the other beast from its confinement.  
My lips never left hers when I gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up with ease, and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist.

I pressed her against the rough-hewn wall, barely giving her a chance to prepare herself for the onslaught that was about to descend upon her.  
I tasted her scream in my mouth when I entered her with one hard thrust.  
Her teeth clamped down on my tongue, and I rewarded her brave attempt to punish me with another teeth-shattering thrust when I tasted my own blood.  
I smirked when she cried out again, grabbing her perfect ass and shifting her until her knees where resting in the crook of my arms.  
I sank deeper into her, and closed my eyes, absolutely loving the feelings she managed to provoke in me with every part of herself.

But it also absolutely and utterly terrified me – because it was during these moments that I finally understood what heaven must be like.  
I pressed my forehead against her and surrendered myself to her, done with thinking and analysing and rationalising and leading.  
I just wanted to _feel_.  
She shivered against me, kissing me gently in between soft moans, while I fucked her slowly.  
Time became meaningless and the world seized to exist around us until she became my universe, my everything, my all.  
"I love you," she breathed, her voice so pure and fragile, and suddenly I found myself on top of a tidal wave of overwhelming pleasure that rippled through my groin and the rest of my body like wildfire.

Her name escaped my lips in a whimpering moan when the tension became unbearable, and my release hit me without remorse when I whispered those words back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just on the threshold to a new year I present you with another chapter. It has been a tumultuous year during which my health had once again caused much trouble and (literally) heartache. Especially these past two months had been horrendous to the point that I just couldn't even think about my stories.**  
 **But imagine my surprise and Delight when I suddenly began writing again two days ago, overwhelmed by the astonising fact that over 4,000 people have already read my four stories. I promise that I will continue my other story, one way or the other. Until then, I would like to wish you all a terrific New Year's Eve. Let's give 2016 a warm welcome and count our blessings that 2015 still managed to give us. Much love, and see you all in 2016! xoxoxox**

* * *

There came a soft knock on the door.  
"What?" I snapped angrily without taking my eyes off the large screen in front of me.  
The door opened and my eyes darted briefly into its direction to see who had the audacity to disturb me during work.  
A pleased smirk slowly formed around my lips when she calmly entered my office, unfazed by my vicious bark.  
Untied combat boots, her perfectly shaped legs beneath a loose tunic that swirled around her lithe body like mist, her tousled glossy hair brushing against the back of her toned shoulders.  
She held a tray in one hand, and surprisingly enough, a bottle in the other.  
My smirk grew when I saw that it was our favourite brand bourbon.

I leaned against the plush back of my office chair and watched her calmly with just a dash of excitement as she kicked the door shut behind her and sauntered towards me.  
"It's ten thirty, Christina," I drawled. "A bit too early for bourbon, even for me."  
She shrugged nonchalantly as she approached me, her face calm and almost angelic in its innocence.  
But her eyes were bright with mischief, and the dash of excitement blossomed into eager anticipation.  
"Don't worry, Eric," she said as she placed the tray and bottle on my desk, "I brought you an early lunch as well."  
I quickly saved the report I was working on and closed it.  
Just this once work could wait till after lunch.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
She shrugged. "Nothing really."  
I raised my pierced eyebrow and licked my bottom lip as I hummed, not hiding the fact that I didn't believe her for one minute.  
I folded my arms across my chest, and my eyebrow rose a bit higher when my eyes darted towards the cellophane wrapped subs, and the few slices of vanilla Dauntless Cake with strawberry frosting.  
She had never brought me lunch before.  
And she knew that I didn't like cake.

She locked eyes with me, flashing me a wicked smile, and eager anticipation transformed itself into full-fledged arousal.  
"Shouldn't you be training at the moment?" I asked her.  
Another nonchalant shrug. "Not today, but I'll tell you about it later."  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why wait till later?"  
"Because I said so," she shot back in an even tone that left no room for discussion.

I decided to refrain from asking further.  
I could be stubborn at times, but this little vixen had turned stubbornness into an exquisite form of warfare.  
I wasn't in the mood for yet another heated argument that would end in a yelling contest or, heavens forbid, in those godawful tears that made me hate myself.  
Though I had to confess that the thought of the making up sex afterwards was _extremely_ tempting.

My eyes didn't leave hers as I leaned forward and pulled the tray towards me.  
She watched me closely as I tore off the plastic from a random sub, and then her eyes narrowed when I brought it to my mouth for a bite.  
I paused, and glared suspiciously from her to the sub and back again.  
"Go on," she smiled ever so sweetly, "take a bite."  
My teeth sank slowly into the crusty bread and through the thick layers of ham, bacon, green stuff, grilled chicken and tomatoes, while I watched her slightly opening her own mouth.  
"Good boy," she said mockingly, her voice soft and breezy.

I glared murderously at her while I chewed slowly and waited for whatever laxative or poison there had to be to start working.  
She walked around the desk and I spun in the chair towards her when she stopped beside me, slowly lifting the hem of her tunic over her upper thighs.  
I swallowed hard, then cursed beneath my breath when a lace garter became visible.  
Stuck between the black fabric and her honey-coloured thigh was a long small plastic device that I recognised immediately.  
I licked my lips and returned the sub to the plate, suddenly losing any interest in possible poisoned food that might give me the runs or the black plague.  
She gracefully placed her knee on my thigh, presenting me the device with a tentative smile on her beautiful face.

But my hands seized the opportunity of touching her again, and travelled beneath her tunic and grabbed her delicious body on their own account, gently stroking her curves and caressing the smooth skin of her perfect ass.  
I pulled her closer and managed to capture one of her nipples between my lips through the thin fabric of her tunic.  
It hardened between my grazing teeth and her hands flew to the back of my head when I began sucking it in earnest.  
"Eric, no," she breathed while she squirmed and tried to free herself, but I simply tightened my grip on her, pulled her against me and turned my attention to her other breast.

I reached behind her, pulling her tunic up, and growled with disappointment when I found that a tiny piece of lace was obscuring the passage to my favourite part of her delicious body.  
To make matters even worse, she pushed my hand away with a firm 'No' as I tried to wriggle my fingers between the damp lace and her already wet folds.  
I frowned at her, unpleasantly surprised by her refusal.  
She had never refused me before, not even two weeks ago when she had been lying in my bed with the flu.  
Okay, I might have taken advantage of her weakened state during that week, but that didn't give her the right to-  
"Eric, no grumpy face. Not today, okay?" she chastised me gently as she cupped my face and stroked my cheekbones with her thumbs.  
I glared at her. "Why the fuck not?"

She didn't answer me.  
Instead, she kneeled down in front of me, her hands slowly sliding down until they reached the buttons of my pants.  
I held my breath as she pushed the buttons one by one through the buttonholes, her eyes never leaving mine.  
The air exploded out of my lungs in a long ragged breath when she took my cock firmly in her hands.  
Her tongue darted out between her lips and the next moment I groaned when she licked the full length languidly only to hold my breath again when her open mouth hovered above the tip of my cock.  
Her warm breath tickled the sensitive skin and made me shudder.  
I tangled my fingers in her hair and tried to push her down, but she just smirked and dragged her tongue around the head.  
"Fuck, Chris," I growled. "Don't fucking tease me."  
The look she gave me was formidable. "You want me to stop?"

Fuck…

I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth.  
I loved her – I really did.  
I would never _ever_ regret letting her in and turning my world upside down.  
She was the best thing that has ever happened to me, but goddamnit, sometimes I just fucking hated her.  
"Bitch," I growled.  
She laughed and couldn't have looked more beautiful as her entire face lit up. "Yeah, I love you too, grumpy."  
The corners of my mouth twitched upwards and my anger disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced.  
I cupped her cheek, and she turned her head and briefly pressed her lips against the palm of my hand before she took me into her mouth as far as she could.

I hissed and shuddered violently when she hummed, the feeling it provoked inside of me made me thrust my hips upwards.  
Her tongue massaged me as she swallowed around me while her skilful hands took care of the rest that didn't fit in her mouth.  
A string of profanities left my mouth when she began sucking my cock, harder and faster until it became almost too painful – just the way I liked it.  
I moaned loudly when I felt my balls tightening, but suddenly she stopped and released me.

She rose quickly, stepped out of her boots and slid off her panties while I tugged my pants down before she straddled me.  
Our lips collided in a savage kiss when she slowly lowered herself onto me, inch by inch until I was completely buried inside her.  
She spread her knees and then folded her legs until her feet were tugged between her ass and my thighs.  
She stayed still for a moment, steadying her breath and relishing the intense feeling of me buried deep inside her.  
My mouth found hers again, hungrily, demanding, and I groaned when her muscles clenched around me.  
My fingers slid over her thighs and I broke off the kiss when I felt the small device still tucked between the garter and her warm skin.

I removed it and read the digital number seven on the tiny screen, and smirked.  
Seven weeks.  
I counted back and my smirk turned into a lopsided grin when a fierce pride rushed through my veins.  
That night at the Chasm.  
Fucking bullseye.

I never wanted to have children, never ever pictured myself as a father, despite the fact that our society needed them and my position demanded it from me.  
Children were a nuisance.  
Loud, annoying, obnoxious, smelly little creatures.  
It was therefore almost poetic justice that not once I had thought about using protection during the two months we've been together.  
I should've known better, but I didn't feel any regret whatsoever.  
Not with her – never with her.

And now we were going to have a little monster of our own.  
Or two, if the gods were still in possession of their morbid sense of humour.  
But there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to have this child with her – and only her.  
Fuck, what a beast it was going to be, with me as its father and this little feisty spitfire as its mother.  
And fucking beautiful to a fault if it even remotely resembled her.

I placed the device on my desk and returned my attention to Christina only to find that she was studying me closely.  
There was no trace of panic or doubt in her eyes, only a deep-rooted trust in me – in _us_ – that would never seize to amaze me, now more than ever.  
"You okay?" I asked her carefully.  
"Are you?" she asked me quietly, her eyes searching mine for something I prayed she could see.  
"Fuck, yeah," I answered hoarsely without any hesitation.  
How could I not be, especially now?  
She was my weakness, but also my strength.  
I would give her the world if it was mine.

Mesmerised I watched her gasp and closing her eyes when I thrust my hips upwards.  
I could've come just by watching her beautiful face contorting in pained pleasure.  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and whimpered when she began to ride me slowly.  
I grabbed her hips tightly and helped her to maintain the right rhythm while she slid up and down my throbbing cock with circling hips.  
The pressure in my lower abdomen was vastly becoming unbearable when I felt her tightening around me, milking me erratically.  
I gritted my teeth when she dug her nails into my neck and let out a whimpering moan when she shuddered and came.

I held her tight as I rose and laid her on top of the desk while she wrapped her legs around my waist.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised that I had to be careful from now on; that I couldn't lose myself and let the animalistic side of me take over and wreck everything.  
But the moment she cupped my ass and pulled me against her with her hands and legs, impatiently urging me on while looking at me through heavy-lidded eyes with such an intense love that laid my soul bare and scorched me, I just completely lost it.  
I pressed my forehead against hers and set a pace that soon left both of us breathless.  
The only sounds were our laboured breathing, our bodies slapping together, and the desk screeching on the marble floor as it moved with every hard thrust.  
"Eric," she whimpered before she bit my shoulder and came undone beneath me while she frantically held onto me, literally dragging me with her with her sharp teeth and nails digging into my skin.  
I jerked my hips forward and groaned loudly while I filled her with hot spurts.  
I kissed and nibbled her jawline softly until I reached her mouth where our breaths mingled in between gentle kisses.  
"Love me?" I panted against her luscious lips while her hands glided over my back and shoulders.  
She laughed breathlessly. "Always."

About an hour later we made our way to my apartment with all of her belongings stuffed in three duffel bags.  
She entered her code into the security pad beside the front door and took a deep breath when the door opened with a soft click.  
She looked at me and I couldn't hide the smug smirk that tugged at the corners of my mouth.  
She took one step and passed the threshold, and just like that my bachelor days were officially over.


End file.
